


He's a Whore

by theblossomknows



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Caught, F/M, Fraternization, Masturbation, Stable Sex, World War II, pre-D Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblossomknows/pseuds/theblossomknows
Summary: Floyd Talbert was an excellent soldier. He performed well under pressure, did whatever was asked of him, went above and beyond. His record was impeccable, he never complained, he set a good example for his men and was well-liked by the enlisted and officers alike.The problem was just he was a whore. A complete whore.





	He's a Whore

Floyd Talbert was an excellent soldier. He performed well under pressure, did whatever was asked of him, went above and beyond. His record was impeccable, he never complained, he set a good example for his men and was well-liked by the enlisted and officers alike.

The problem was just he was a whore. A complete whore. There was a woman attached to him at every pass.

Not that it didn’t make sense, the boy was pretty as could be, charming, hardworking, a good laugh, and apparently had an idea or two of what he was doing–

That was beside the point. You could not find the little son of a bitch. Tab was dutiful, did his job. This wasn’t like him, and when he was more than fifteen minutes late, you’d set out to find him, boots to ground.

No one else had seen him, either. It almost became worrying, until you went to the repurposed stables where he was quartered. They were mostly empty, but you could hear…something.

A light blush dusted your cheeks, but you willed it away. For the most part, you were unsure why you were walking towards the sound of moaning. Typically, that was the thing one walked away from–it wasn’t as if lack of privacy stopped the men anymore. By all accounts and based upon your typical handling of these events previously, with several other subordinates, because lack of privacy really didn’t prohibit anyone from whipping it out behind a tree or in a lonely foxhole, you should have simply walked away.

It just didn’t happen. Your feet carried you closer, blood pumping faster and faster through your body. Is this the way he always sounded? By now you would have heard if he had a companion. The words that escaped through gasps and whimpers every few steps were fuel for his fantasy, not praise or direction for anyone else.

“Yeah…yes ma'am…”

There was only one ma'am. Your feet paused temporarily, midstep. You swallowed hard and tried to think. Already, you were wet, from listening, from imagining–what was the point in lying to yourself about it?–but surely this couldn’t be a good idea, could it?

Didn’t matter, already too invested, thighs too hot, breath too quick, just a bit too heavy, to turn away now. Maybe the inappropriate nature of what you were doing, the wrongness of it all, pushed you further. You didn’t know, were too afraid to question it very much.

All you knew was the rough feeling of the dusty canvas that covered the entry to Talbert’s stall against your hand as you pushed it away.

He only even looked slightly alarmed, slightly embarrassed.

“Shit,” he breathed, turning away so that you couldn’t see. He panted hard. “I forgot. Fuck, I forgot. I’m sorry, ma'am. And I’m sorry about…this. Uh, if you could just let me get dressed–”

“Sit on the cot, Talbert.” How your voice remained so cool, you did not know.

He turned his head slightly so he could see your face for himself, disbelieving. Those long eyelashes batted, and he ran his tongue behind his teeth. “Lieutenant?”

You nodded towards the perfectly-made cot. His boots were arranged neatly nearby, along with his shaving kit and other effects. You never would have guessed he was the slightest bit tidy in any way that he didn’t absolutely have to be. God, what were you doing? “I said to sit on the cot, Talbert. No, don’t zip up.”

For a second, you feared rejection. You feared the embarrassment of one of your men having to tell you to back off, that this was not a savoury situation and that it could land you both into trouble, and you feared the consequences themselves. You feared being wrong, that it hadn’t been you that he was calling ma'am while stroking his cock. You were petrified that Floyd Talbert didn’t want you, too.

“I’m sorry I forgot,” he said, rather unashamed as he sat at the edge of his bed with his cock in hand. “But I’m also not sorry, ma'am.”

“Why not?” you asked, following impulse as it instructed your body to get closer to his.

His soft brown eyes just got wider as you approached. His hands were hesitant, but you could see how much they wanted to reach for you. “I’ve wanted this for a long time, ma'am. If I’d known all I had to do was be dumb enough to keep you waiting…”

You gripped the hair at the base of his skull, causing a gasp to fall from his lips, and pulled his head back. Your lips touched his exposed throat. “It still wasn’t the best move, Talbert. I’d suggest not doing it again.”

He breathed in through his teeth, just the softest, pleasured hiss. “Yes, ma'am.”

You had already made your choice, made your proverbial bed. After quickly stepping out of your boots, your trousers, you straddled Talbert’s lap (carefully, so as not to hurt the boy) and nipped gently at his Adam’s apple. You felt the breath pass through his throat as he gasped, and your knees tightened reflexively around him. Around the time you made it to his collarbone, growing hungrier along that warm journey, he was moaning just the same as before.

Talbert put one hand on your hip, squeezed it, then moved it away again. “I-I’m sorry, ma'am, I’m sorry about that, don’t stop…”

“It’s fine,” you muttered, inexorably intoxicated by this new sort of power you had over this one man. You put your hand on his cock, squeezed gently on an upward stroke. “Touch me, too.”

“Yes, ma'am,” he whispered. His hips tilted upwards along with your hand’s movement, and he wasn’t shy about it.

You bit his lip before you kissed him, which drew out a low, loud moan, smothered into your mouth.

Talbert. It was Talbert. He put one hand on the back of your neck and the other between your legs, unabashedly slipping underneath your panties, and he was noticeably excited and pleased by how wet his fingers got. He was touching your clit, fingertips racing in little circles.

“That’s ‘cause of me?” he whispered hoarsely when you pulled away for air. It wasn’t boasting or brash.

“You’ve made women wet before, haven’t you Tab?” you asked as you unbuttoned the last of the buttons on his shirt. You pushed the garment down his shoulders, so nicely toned.

His hands fell away from you so that you could jerk his clothes off of him. “Not like this, ma'am.”

You bit his lip again and kissed him violently. “Maybe you just haven’t been doing it right this whole time.”

Talbert moaned again. “Let me try?”

You smirked against his mouth. “And if you fail?”

“I’m not gonna let you down,” he murmured, grabbing handfuls of your ass. “Please, ma'am?”

“Just call me Y/N,” you said.

“I dunno, ma'am has a really good ring to it,” Talbert said. When you didn’t resist, he put you down against the cot and kicked his trousers off his legs.

“Do you call all the girls ma'am?”

“Absolutely the fuck not,” he breathed, fighting his way through your shirt and bra to get to your chest. “Ma'am is you and you alone.”

“Okay, that’s enough fucking around,” you said after that rush between your thighs. You reached around the pillows blindly. “Where’s your stash of a thousand condoms?”

“I’m all out,” he whispered.

“You’re what?”

“Kidding, I’m kidding!” Talbert smiled at you and reached into a bag by the head of the cot, producing one effortlessly. “Kidding. Please don’t leave, ma'am. Y/N.”

“Yeah,” you breathed, yanking him roughly by the chain of his dogtags. “Maybe ma'am IS better.”

The wrapper crinkled and got tossed away. You didn’t worry about Floyd Talbert knowing the proper way to put one on. It didn’t surprise you that he didn’t fumble around. What did surprise you was the way he kept rubbing your clit, how he kissed you with such longing and enthusiasm.

And god, he did know exactly what he was doing. Talbert reached back underneath your knee to pull your leg up, hand sliding up along the back of your thigh all the way to your ass, squeezing the skin just as it became more sensitive to touch.

“You’re so gorgeous,” he panted, short fingernails digging in slightly. He rested his forehead briefly against yours, kissed you again. “You’re SO fucking gorgeous, I want you so fucking bad. I think about this every single day. This right here.”

“I didn’t know,” you said. You hadn’t thought of it, specifically, although now you were realising you thought of him and his sex life whereas you didn’t the others.

“Everybody wants you, but I’m the one that’s got you,” Talbert whispered, and the kiss he used to punctuate those words left no doubt as to their intention. “Am I the only one you want?”

Why not let him have it?

“Yeah.” You squeezed his ass, then his hip, encouraging him to go faster, harder. “Just you, Tab.”

“Floyd,” he muttered under a moan. “Call me Floyd, please?”

“Goddamn, you’re needy, Floyd.”

Talbert nodded automatically, eyes getting just a bit brighter. “I am, yeah, I am, Y/N. Need you real bad. I’m gonna come so fucking hard, wish I could do it inside you. I tell that to anybody else, either.”

“Oh, how special that makes me. I’ll have to write home.”

“Gonna take this chance to tell you that you’re a real smartass, Y/N.”

You smiled and bit his earlobe. “If I’m doing this now, just imagine what I’ll do to you later.”

“I am,” he grinned. “And I’m sure I’ve imagined it a dozen other times, too, no matter what it was. I’ve thought about it all. I’ve thought about every which way to make you come. I’ve thought about how beautiful, how fucking sexy you must be when you get close…like you are now.”

Damn, the boy really did know what was up. You smiled up at him and didn’t bother trying to hide how right he was, either–what the hell would be the point or use in that? You squeezed him with your thighs instead, even as his fingers danced over your clit once more. You loved the sound of his skin on yours, and it was just there, just on the edge, just within reach, and…

Waves of vivid colours in patterns previously unknown flashed behind your eyelids as you shut them tightly. Talbert kissed you to keep you quiet, but you could give a fuck, anymore, so it was good someone was trying to make that happen. Fuck, he knew how to let it build and make it last, and he fucked you harder when you squeezed around him.

Just when you thought it was over, Talbert managed to make your legs tremble all over again. That was the second time, and that was a first for you. He was coming apart at the seams too, harder and harder, lips hot on yours, chest pressing down on yours.

He was beautiful when he came, too. You’d never seen that in a man before, either. Floyd Talbert went from good-looking to drop-dead gorgeous in a few seconds flat. Your brain didn’t quite know how to process that, or what to do with it, so you just admired it, admired Floyd.

“I wonder how late you are now,” you said after a short while.

He laughed softly, head on your shoulder. “I’m really sorry. I thought I had more time. You can take it out on my body, but oh god, be gentle.”

You laughed, too, then. “Gentle, huh?”

“Or not.” Talbert lifted his head to look at you now that he had mustered the strength, kissed you again. “I’m happy as long as you’re taking it out on my body.”

“God,” you chuckled and kissed him back, hard. “Whore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All my fanfiction (a lot of which isn't on ao3) can be found at warmommy.tumblr.com/fanfiction


End file.
